Borderline
by PyroGackt
Summary: [RikuXNamine]“what if I like being hurt by you?”


She had become accustomed to it. How he aimlessly sat himself next to her and leaning over to watch her draw for Sora's memories. He frowned when he realized that wasn't her intent of the day. That day she wasn't working on Sora's memories but instead, she was drawing his best friend's nobody. He hated this faze she had gone through or at least that was what he called it. He watched every stroke of the pencil, and became infuriated with every little detail she worked so hard on. She was aware of this, but did not stop.

She noticed ever since she first began drawing Roxas, Riku's expression changed, she didn't understand what emotions were flying around in his head, but she would be the last person to even ask him. She didn't have the courage to ask him, remembering that one time when he slammed the door to her room when she questioned his anger at her drawing. Of course it was in fact a picture of him again and Riku became enraged and bolted out of the room. But this time he wouldn't do that. A smirk spread across his face as he snaked his hand towards her much smaller one, stopping her from what she had been contently occupying herself with.

"R-Riku what are you doing?" she stammered, not being able to prevent the small pigmentation from spreading across her face.

"Why don't you ever draw me Nami?" He asked. She grew uncomfortable. The last time he referred to her as Nami he had her pin to the floor immensely teasing her about how cute she looked when she blushed, and planting small kisses on the nape of her neck.

Riku never wanted to admit it but he damned himself for developing affections for the nobody. Yes he hated it; Diz was a constant reminder of this._ "Do not grow attached to her my boy", _he would say_, "she will only hurt you in the end, she is incapable of any emotions, she could never live like a normal human being." _The sound of the man's words immerged from his mind but he never really listen to what Diz ever said. His theory was impossible. It had to be, the way Namine cried when she had that intensed nightmare, the way she smiled at his presence.

"S-sorry," was all she said. Riku removed his hand amused by her response and rested his head on his fist. She lowered her head as she began t doodle one more. He let out a chuckle and moved her bangs away from her eyes revealing her astounded eyes.

"How can you see what you are drawing with your hair in your eyes?" he began to tease.

"I can ask you the same question" she said, seemingly surprised at her own comment.

"Touché" he said. She smiled a radiant smile and lowered her head once again. He gently reached for her chin and lifted her head." Please I- I want to see your eyes", he pleaded. "They remind me of-

"Kairi's" she interrupted.

He shook his head, anger seeping through, "that wasn't what I was going to say at all." He wasn't going to lie. At first he decided to watch over her for the simple fact that he felt if he was close to her he was close to Kairi. But all this time he has been with her, he realized there differences very early. But this nobody of Kairi amused him so much, and that was what she did not understand.

"We've talked about this before Namine", he said, trying to calm his nerves to the now flustered girl. "You may be Kairi's nobody but you are not Kairi, I like you for you". That sounded corny to him, it truly did, but he had to say it. Namine being limited to contact with actual people probably did not understand the point he was trying to make. He watched her confused expression and let out a sigh. He leaned towards her ear and whispered once again, "I like you for you", he said giving her ear a little nip. He chuckled as he heard her yelp. He pulled back to see her frown. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"Riku we shouldn't be doing this, you shouldn't be doing this", she said. At that moment his theories of her not understanding anything seem to have been debunked. "What do you mean Namine?"

"I may not understand these feelings that I'm having now," she said putting her hand to her heart, "but I know without a doubt that whatever it is will hurt you in the end."

"And why does it matter to you whether I'm hurt or not? Unless you are worried for me" he questioned.

"I do", she said "it's just that-

"You're a nobody right, I'm really getting tired of that damn answer I get it enough from Diz and now you."

"But Riku," she said almost anxiously, was he not understanding the situation at all. "There's a borderline between us, one you shouldn't cross, all it would do, all I am going to do is hurt you."

"Namine…" he moved closer to her, leaning towards her ear once again and playing with her hair that always seemed to gracefully reach over her shoulder. She seemed flustered, he watched as a hint of coloring spread across her face once more as he was able to accomplish earlier. "Both you and Diz have said the same thing, it's like listing to a parrot that will never shut up."

"But Riku all I will do is bring pain towards you, I have no heart and soon I will no longer exist-

He cut her off, placing his lips over hers, he didn't want her to tell him, he knew her fate as well as she did, but he didn't want to hear it. He paused removing his lips from her's. "Namine" he whispered huskily, "what if I like being hurt by you?"

Her face was still flushed but shook her head in disapproval, "I should never leave you alone to think, you always come up with such unusual things to say", she said with a faint smile.

He let out a hearty laugh and as he continued to play with her hair, allowing his fingers to run through it.

"Well I like thinking, it helps when there's nothing else to do like when you're drawing R-

He cut himself off; _**he**_is exactly why they are having this conversation it just sprouted to their issues that they had held in until this moment." I just want to be right here watching you work, even if what I feel for you will only hurt me more. I'd rather be this way than any other".

"You'll be sorry for choosing this, Riku," she said with a faint smile. Her feelings were mixed between guilty, sad, happy, but most of them… grateful, which for a person in her position Diz would classify it as impossible. But she was fine with it. Riku understood her so much, she didn't need anyone else to reassure her of her identity.

"Okay no more talking for the day" he said standing up stretching a little. She looked up at him confused which caused an idea to pop into his head.

What? You want me to give you another kiss he said teasing her by puckering his lips.

She gasped and then pouted going back to her drawing. He laughed wrapping his arms around her shoulders blowing small breathes at her ear. "I'm just joking Namine relax," he said smiling.

" I know you are" she giggled, "It's just it's no fun with you teasing me all the time," He smiled and watched the drawing in front of her. He let out a sigh and she put her pencil down. Taking a new sheet of paper she began to sketch an oval size shape.

"Nami you weren't done with the other one why did you stop?"

"I don't feel like finishing it, I-

Her face flushed a pink color once again which Riku enjoyed watching because it stood out so much with her pale skin.

"I just want to draw you now."


End file.
